pwcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristoph Gavin: Ace Attorney
Elsa Frozen; Ace Attorney is a popular Sprite Comic formerly hosted on Ace Attorney fansite Court-Records' forums. Story The story begins 3 years before the events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, starring Apollo's mentor Kristoph Gavin. While the first case, "The Grave Turnabout", appears to be largely unrelated to the remainder of the comic, the second case, "A Lesson In Turnabout", began what appears to be an overarching plot, involving the backstory of Kristoph, and his rival, Kohal Leicht. Plot The Grave Turnabout: A man has been murdered in Laurent Cemetery, and funeral director Jeremy Cale has been charged. Dates: February 9th until February 12th, 2023. A Lesson In Turnabout: Set several years prior to The Grave Turnabout, this case entails how Kristoph and Apollo first met. It also introduces the comic's main prosecutor, Kohal Leicht. The case revolves around Apollo being arrested for the murder of his teacher, Beryl Letra. Dates: March 2nd until March 5th, 2021. Turnabout Exhibition: '''Set 3 months after A Lesson In Turnabout, the case begins with the grand opening of a museum, with sinister happenings going on in the background. The current case. Dates: June 3rd until ????, 2021. '''Turnabout History (Working Title): With the exception of a few characters, nothing has been confirmed of this case as of yet. Characters : Canon Characters : Kristoph Gavin:'' 'An attorney from the game Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, currently enjoying a period of relative innocence in his life compared to deeds that take place both before and after, canonically. He is the protagonist of this comic. : '''Apollo Justice:' Kristoph's assistant in the first case, and the defendant of the second, during which he is a student at Ivy University. : Adrian Andrews: '''As of the third case, she is working for GavCo, specifically their museum project. : '''Klavier Gavin: While he has yet to make an actual appearance, Klavier is mentioned to have gone to Ivy University with both Kristoph and Kohal. He appears in a photograph that Kristoph has of the three. : Dick Gumshoe: Still works as a detective. Is notably scared of Kohal Leicht. : Vera Misham: At the time of the murder in the gallery, Vera was visiting the Gramarye exhibit, along with her father. She appears to recognize Kristoph. : Drew Misham: At the time of the murder in the gallery, Drew was escorting Vera to the Gramarye exhibit. : Main Characters : Kohal Leicht: Main prosecutor of the series, Kohal is a former student of Ivy University, who studied alongside Kristoph. However, he dropped out suddenly several years ago, and Kristoph had not heard from him since until A Lesson In Turnabout. Despite appearing much less nihilistic in Kristoph's photograph, Kohal appears to have grown very angsty and vehement over the years. He has implied that he is out for revenge against Kristoph, amongst others. : Kurtis Gavin: The father of Kristoph and Klavier Gavin, Kurtis is the head of the Gavin and Co. Law Offices as of A Lesson In Turnabout, and the head of major international company GavCo. He is absent in the first case, for reasons unknown. His name is a pun on "Curteous". : Ian Justice: The adoptive father of Apollo Justice, although it is unknown wether Apollo is aware of this or not. He is the head of Justice Inc., a company implied to be of some importance. He is notably at odds with his son. His name is a pun on "Injustice". : Simon Taylor: A detective/forensics expert. Works alongside Gumshoe as the detective that Kristoph frequently runs into. Simon is intended to sound like "Science". : : The Grave Turnabout Characters : Jeremy Cale: '''The defendant of the first case, Jeremy Cale is a funeral director with a noticeably creepy air about him, a morbid sense of humour, and a habit of getting involved in murders he is unrelated to. In the first case, he is accused of murdeing Barry Moyer. His name is in reference to Jaz Coleman of Killing Joke, of whom he was originally going to be based off of. : '''Barry Moyer: The victim of the first case, a driving instructor who caused himself severe injury, along with his mother's death, in a car accident. Is named to sound like "Paranoia". : : A Lesson In Turnabout Characters : Princeton Badcock: '''The principal of Ivy University. A jolly old man who tends to refer to people by nicknames. Is unaware that his last name is humourous. He gets attacked by Harry Brushel in an attempt to destroy incriminating evidence on him. His first name is a pun on "Principal", whilst his surname comes from the surname of the author's college principal. : '''Lloyd Blackburn: Lloyd is a vain, spacey librarian working at the Ivy University Library. He manages to wander into the various events of the murder at Ivy University, helping to provide various clues. By sheer accident, of course. His name sounds like "Librarian", as well as his surname being a pun on Book-Burning. : Harry Brushel: The brother of canon character Spark Brushel, Harry is a Hair & Beauty teacher at Ivy University. Whilst maintaining a innocent and spacey appearance, he is actually the theif behind a long string of thefts from the university. One day, Beryl Letra caught him stealing from the photography class, and in an act of impulse, he knocked her out. Thinking he had killed her, he devised an elaborate plan to frame Apollo for the murder, unknowingly killing Beryl in the process of doing so. When he started to see holes in his plan, he spent most of the second day clearing up any incriminating evidence. Despite his appearance, he is quite strong. He managed to knock out Kristoph with a single punch, and beat down Princeton Badcock, a man easily twice his size. His name comes from "Hairbrush". : Beryl Letra: The victim of case 2. Whilst we never actually meet Beryl, she is noted to be a very mean-spirited individual, singling out students and making their lives living hell. She was soon to be fired to clear the hole in the budget left by replacing what Brushel stole, but was killed before it could happen. The student she singled out at the time of her death was Apollo, giving him a motive. Her name is intended to sound like "Boring Lecture". : Turnabout Exhibition Characters : Artie Pallet: The artist behind a number of Gramarye-based paintings, whilst we have not yet seen Artie, he has said to be quite eccentric. : Shirley Patton: The defendant of Turnabout Exhibition. Works as a professional artist, and her painting "Manhattan" is the main exhibit in the Gavin Museum. Kristoph is apparently a fan. She doesn't have much patience with Kristoph, or the guards, or anyone we've so far seen her interact with. Her name comes from "Swirley Pattern". : '''Robert Dobbel: '''One of the two victims in Turnabout Exhibition. Was disguised as a guard, for reasons currently unknown. : '''Ed Gardson: '''The second victim of Turnabout Exhibition, Gardson is a security guard that fell asleep at his post, and was subsequently killed. His name comes from "Dead Guard". Ban controversy As a result of the author, Lind_L_Tailor, being banned from Court-Records, many people were worried about the future of this comic. It has now, however, been relocated to The Otaku 2.0instead, and is continuing. Animated adaptation As of November 2009, Lind has announced that he is working on an animated project for Kristoph Gavin: Ace Attorney. He has been holding open auditions on YouTube, under the username "Negimaniac". So far, DefenderDT, baxuvaluv, Travolta3335, Thewizardninja, Ryuga0123456789, and BurningNinjaZ have all auditioned. No casting has been confirmed, as of yet.